Winx Club: Memories
by AnimeLuv Angel
Summary: In recent years, whenever the Winx fought a battle, no one got hurt. But now, everything is changing. These are one-shots that all surround the Winx Club, from a date to a funeral, the Winx is experiencing pain they never felt before. R&R! RIP Jenna Betti!


Winx Club: Memories Chapter 1: Sky's Girl

Okay guys, so I'm making a new series called Memories and it's going to have Character death and Hurt/Comfort. If you read my other Winx Club story, then you know that I'm kinds good at these things, so please read it and tell me what you think! Hope you like it!

Till the end of the story, AnimeLuv Angel

* * *

Sky and Bloom were going to the new restaurant that Daphne had opened, Bloom asked if anyone else had wanted to go, but they thought that Sky would want some privacy to talk to his fiancé. When Bloom was about to leave, Stella walked up to her. "Bloom? Um. I just wanted to tell you that if you don't want to come home tonight, I can cover-" Bloom put her hand to Stella's mouth. "Stella, obviously the guys have been talking to you way to much." Stella started to laugh, then she sat on Bloom's bed while Bloom was putting jewelry on."I mean really. If Sky wants you to...you the night. Then I will cover for you, I mean you've done it for me enough times." Stella said picking up Kiko and dancing with him with her fingers. Bloom laughed as she migrated from putting her jewelry on to putting her shoes on. "Yeah, you guys are pretty extreme when it comes to that. But, don't worry, Sky isn't like that, he wants to wait, just like I do," Bloom said turning around, "Well, how do I look?" Stella looked up from Kiko and examined Bloom's had a ponytail for her red hair, then she had a blue shirt that hung off her shoulder with a bow on he sleeve. Then she had jeans on and blue high heels with sapphire earrings and a necklace. Stella nodded her head in approval, "it's nice, I would've recommended adress, but that's okay too." Bloom shook her head smiling. "Hey, what's up with you and Brandon? Last night I saw you two in a deep discussion..." Bloom said grabbing her purse and getting a jacket.

"Ohh," Stella looked up, "He asked me to marry him!" Bloom looked straight at her friends face. "What! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Stella shrugged, "Brandon was embarrassed because all he could afford right now was a candy ring." Bloom smiled, "That's amazing Stella, candy ring and all." Stella smiled then put a huge grin on her face, "Double wedding!" Bloom grabbed her stuff and left. "Bloom? Bloom, come on!"

When Bloom stepped outside she saw Sky on his motorbike, he waved at her. She immediately ran over and got on the back. Sky turned toward her, "Hey Bloom." Bloom leaned on Sky's back, "Hey Sky." When they got to The White Horse, she examined where the perfect place to sit would be. There were people everywhere. She looked over to Sky, who had been watching her the whole time. "Bloom, it's fine, we can just sit over there." Bloom smiled. He was always Mr. Nice. After they were done eating, Bloom and Sky went for a walk on the beach near The White Horse. "So, have you heard? Brandon and Stella are getting married." Bloom said intertwining her fingers into Sky's and leaning on his shoulder. "Yeah, Brandon asked me the best way to propose. He also told me that he could only afford a candy ring, but when I offered to help, he said he wanted Stella to have a ring from his money, so he could show her he would do anything for her." Bloom looked up at Sky, "That's so sweet." He looked down at her, "Yeah, it is."

Bloom looked down, staring at their footprint marks in the sand. "Stella would've been happy regardless, she loves Brandon unconditionally." Sky looked up at the sky, "Yeah." Sky went in front of Bloom breaking their grip on each other and faced her." a long time now, I have loved you." Bloom looked up at him strangely, but he continued. "I've realized, that no matter what...I'll always love you. So, right now, I would like to give you this." He reached behind a bush and walked back up to her. She laughed. "Oh my goodness! It's my very own biker jacket!" On the back of her jacket it said Bloom and on the side in the front, it said 'Sky's Girl'. Bloom laughed while putting it on. "I love it. Thank you very much." She leaped on her tiptoes and kissed Sky. As the kiss grew more intense, Bloom decided to break it. "We should head back, before the barrior goes up..." Sky just smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked back to his bike.

"So which route should we take? The scenic or speedy?" Sky asked turning quickly behind him at Bloom. Her fiery hair whipped with the wind, since she didn't have a helmet. He looked and saw that she was sleeping. He laughed and shook his shoulder, waking her up. "Don't fall asleep just yet, I want to see your eyes for a little bit longer." Bloom smiled and looked over at the road. "Sky, we passed Alfea." Sky smiled, "I know." Bloom giggled confused and leaned closer to his face. "So, mind telling me when we're going to go back?" Sky looked around and ignored her as if she hadn't said anything. "Take my helmet off me and put it on you." Bloom looked at him confused. "Why?" He didn't answer and she took his helmet and put it on her. "Now are we going back?" Sky nodded and turned his bike around.

Bloom leaned back on his back hearing his heartbeat speed up, she looked at him. "I love you Bloom. I always have, and I always will. No matter how far you think I may be, I'll always find a way to be near you. You're like the air I breathe, without you, I can't live. So never forget that." Bloom looked at him, confused. Then she smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, and next time we go on a date, I swear we'll 'do it' then." Sky laughed, "that's good to know." Then in a flash he turned his bike and they both jumped off. Bloom landed right at the front of Alfea unharmed, thanks to the helmet. While Sky landed in the bushes, his head bleeding. Bloom immediately took off her helmet and ran over to him. "SKY? SKY!" She couldn't feel a pulse and he wasn't breathing. "Sky! Please don't leave me! I'm sorry I made you wait. I shouldn't have taken the helmet. I'm sorry! Come back!" Bloom then sobbed on his chest. Silently saying her goodbyes when the school alarm rang and people came to see what happened.

~One Month Later~

Sky's funeral was peaceful. Everyone said their silent goodbyes. Bloom never getting up from her chair, was the first one there and the last one to leave. Even after she had told people the story of what happened, no one believes it was her fault, which angered her. When Sky's parents finally left, Bloom walked up to her fiancé's casket. "You know looking back, I should've seen that something was wrong. I'm sorry I didn't, I know you were trying to keep me safe, but I just know we could've found another way. The last words you said to me were, 'That's good to know'. Apparently you wanted to 'do it' as much as I did. Our communication skills sucked. I realize that I don't think I'm ever going to love again. I know you would want me to, but I can't. You were my one and only. I wouldn't want to give someone else something you deserved to have. So, forever I'll be yours. Just like you said I would when you proposed to me." Bloom removed that jacket that Sky had given her and put it on the casket. "I'll always be Sky's Girl."

* * *

Hope you liked it! I don't know what is up with me and cheesy things, but I guess I'm just that kind of girl. While writing this story, I consulted a lot of my Reviews and have to thank RoxyFanForever for the support! The love and comments you give me and my stories mean a lot! Thanks. I love you all! Till we meet again.

Forever in Love, AnimeLuv Angel


End file.
